Is This All Real?
by HannaBiancaAntonio
Summary: Trina Vega will lose her mind but her friends will help her get it back. A/N I don't own Victorious
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dan Schneider

* * *

One rainy night, Trina was at the street waiting for taxi she was all wet then she wanted to cross the street but she looked at the stop light it was red so she can cross now but suddenly she was hit by a rushing car and she bumped her head in a rock very hard. She was rushed in a hospital, she had a coma few years passed until she woked up.

Trina slowly opened her eyes and she saw a girl that looks like a 16 year old one, then the girl called the doctor and she talked to Trina and said "Hey Trina Rina! I'm glad you woked up I had been visiting you all the time here in the hospital." Trina a little confused and asked "Ummm I really don't know you, who are you? Who am I?" Tracey turned her happy face to a sad face and as the doctor came Tracey came to "Hi Doc! I'm really worried about Trina she really don't know everyone even herself! Like she has an amnesia." The doctor talked and greeted Trina "Hi Trina! I'm Dr. Louis Davis I heard from your sister you can't even remember anything." Trina replied "That's true doc."

Then her Mom,Tori and Beck came then Beck asked the doctor "Hi Doc! Is she alright?" The doctor replied "She is now ok but she really can't remember due to the very hard bumped from the rock in any months she'll recover from amnesia." Tori was shocked and said "Amnesia! Does that mean that she can't remember anything about herself even us?!" The doctor replied "Like I said she will get her memorie back in a few months."

Trina and her family got home and she saw a girl running towards her and happily said "Hi mommy! I'm glad you woked up from a very long sleep." Tori carried her niece Destiny and explained "Destiny, mommy can't really remember anything but she will know you more if you tell what happen everyday we do when she was asleep ok? Destiny replied with a grin "I would like to do that Aunt Tori!" Trina always wanted to know what happened everyday in their life when she was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

After Trina's daughter tell the things they do everyday when she was in a coma the doorbell rang and Tracey opened the door and she was suprised it was Jade with a basket full of fruits. Tracey asked Jade "Hi Jade! Why are you here?" Jade replied with a smile "Well I'm here to visit you guys 'cause I heard Trina woked up from coma." but she wasn't really for Trina she was there to get Beck to fall in love with her again.

Beck was taking of her wife Trina and Jade came up and said "Hey Trina! I'm glad you woked up from coma." Trina replied "Thank you." Jade asked Beck "Hi Beck! Can I talk to you in private." So Beck and Jade went outside when suddenly Jade kissed Beck then Beck angrily said "Jade what the chiz are you doing?" Jade replied softly "Beck I can't help it I still love you!" Beck swept his hand in his hair and said "Jade listen you have a husband you got Andre!" Jade still can't stop herself and kissed Beck again. Beck pushed her and left her outside.

Jade thought to herself "Trina don't deserve Beck." Few months passed Trina can remember everything now the doctor was right for what he said. Beck and Jade were in a charity so Trina decided she'll come to but when she came there she saw Jade kissing Beck then she said "B-B-Beck." then she started sobbing then Beck turned and said "It's not what you think I can explain." Trina while sobbing said angrily "What are you going to explain? Are you trying to ruin our relationship? Our family?" Jade said with a sarcastic voice "Why are you so dramatic?" Beck then said "I was helping carry this boxes to the charity then Jade just kissed me." Trina said "Then why are holding her while she's kissing you? And one more thing why didn't you push her?" Beck said "But it's not what you -" he cuts off Trina then said before she left "Were through! Jade you are you happy now?" then she left.

Then she got home and crying Tracey noticed she was crying and she sits beside her and asked her "Hey sis, I came to ask you why are you crying?" Trina said "You don't have to know." Tracey worriedly said to her "Is there any problem? I can help you since everyone's busy I'm the only one who is free from school." Then Trina wiped her face and said sadly "I, I, I saw Jade kissing Beck." Tracey can't believe that he can do that to her sister.

Tracey texted Beck to not come home because Trina is still mad because of him. Beck replied to Tracey's text - From: Beck Oliver

To: Tracey Vega

"I'm sorry for what I did to Trina but it wasn't really my fault. I'll just stay away from Trina for about a few days so she can forget about it. Take care of Trina and Destiny for me :)"

So after 3 days, Beck came back to the Vega's house and he knocked in the door. Trina answered the door and saw Beck then Beck hugged Trina and he wanted Trina to forgive her. Trina said softly "I can't believe that you can do that to me." Beck replied "I'm sorry ok? It's not my fault it was Jade's fault I didn't expect that she will kiss me." Trina cried and still can't accept the truth so she ran to her room.

Tracey came home and asked Beck "Hi Beck! Why are you here?" Beck sighed and replied "I was here to apologize to Trina but she can't accept the truth." Tracey said "That is so sad you should need a help from me." Beck agreed and asked her "If your going to help me what should I do." Tracey smiled and said "Trina has a few likes from a guy. First, she likes guys who asked her for a romantic date or whatever. Lastly, she likes guys with great sense of humor." Beck said "Do I have to do all of these things?" Tracey replied "Ofcourse you do! Trina would appriciate it i'll go ask Trina if she can come in Maestro's, there you will make the most grand date! Deal?" Beck still thinking about it but said "Sure that will be a promise but foods in Maestro's are so expensive." Tracey replied "Don't worry why would I give you this suggestion if I don't have any money to make the grand date?"

So, Tracey went to Trina's room and asked her "Hey Trina, Would you like to go to Maestro's?" Trina wiped her tears and replied "But Maestro's foods are expensive can you pay anything I order?" "Sure I can pay that but come in Maestro's this 7:00 pm there is someone waiting for you there." Trina was confused but still she went to Maestro's then she saw Beck she was shocked and said "Did you do all of these?" Beckk replied "Nope, I asked someone to help me." Trina is relieved and she didn't want to remember all the bad things and said to him "Beck I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you about the kiss." Beck said with a smile "It's ok, you know I will never give up my one and only love." Trina hugged and kissed Beck as a sign of forgiving him. Then, they proceed to their romantic date. Everybody thinks Beck and Trina are never coming back but thanks to Tracey they finally didn't broke up.


End file.
